


Panties and Thigh Highs

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [426]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Punishment, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 16 year old sam does something stupid so he gets in trouble and dean gets mad and decides to punish him by making him wear panties and thigh highs and fucks him and makes sam apologize and beg for him even though he secretly loves doing it and sometimes does it on purpose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties and Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had gotten Dean mad again, and he watched with big eyes as Dean growled, getting up close to Sam, pinning him to the wall.

“You wanna take back what you said?” Dean asked, and Sam kept the whimper he wanted to make back.

“No.” Sam whispered, getting seriously turned on at what Dean was doing, and he prayed that Dean couldn’t feel the start of his hard on.

“Fine then.” Dean said, moving away and Sam watched, slightly flushed. Dean moved over to a duffle bag and pulled out lacy green panties, with matching thigh highs. Sam gulped and looked at Dean. “Strip and put these on. Now.”

Sam moved over, and took the fabric. Sam had worn these ones once before. And that was when Dean was  _really_  planning to make Sam scream and beg, coming harder than ever. Though Dean didn’t know how much Sam loved it when Dean made him do that. How much he craved it. How he would sometimes make Dean pissed on purpose, just to feel the lace against his cock and balls, on his legs.

“Sammy….” Dean pulled Sam out of his thoughts and Sam started stripping, pulling the panties on, then the thigh highs, and looking up at Dean. “Bed, Sam.” Dean growled.

“Yes sir.” Sam whispered softly, moving to the bed, and getting on all fours. Dean grabbed some lube and moved up behind Sam, freeing his cock.

Sam bit down on his lip as he felt Dean grab a cheek in each hand, kneading the flesh before pulling at the panties, revealing Sam’s hole.

“I’m gonna fuck you, long and hard Sam. I’m going to make you beg for release. You will apologize and after you do I will let you come.”

“Good luck trying.” Sam said, edging Dean on.

Dean growled and pulled his hands away, lubing some fingers, before dropping the bottle and pulling at the panties again, shoving a finger inside of Sam, pumping it in and out quickly.

“Fuck!” Sam groaned, clenching the sheets.

“Just wait.” Dean grunted, watching his finger slide in and out of Sam.

A whimper escaped Sam, and he trembled, trying not to push back on Dean’s fingers, as Dean added a second one, starting to stretch Sam out.

Dean watched as Sam’s rim stretched around his fingers, and he grunted, wanting to start jerking off to the sight, but wanting to keep the panties out of the way to watch what he was doing. He avoided Sam’s prostate, and listened to the soft pants that escaped Sam’s mouth.

“What, enjoying this Sammy? Are you enjoying your punishment?” Dean asked, emphasizing each word with a thrust.

“Dean! I….” Sam trailed off.

Dean twisted his fingers deep inside of Sam, and Sam cried out.

“Better start begging.” Dean said.

“Fuck…Dean…I…” Sam gasped.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna come.”

“Then apologize.” Dean said, giving another twist and adding another finger.

“No.” Sam gritted out.

“Then no coming. And if you do, you’ll really be in big trouble.”

“Dean….Dean! Please!”

“You know what you have to do, Sammy.” Dean said, stretching his fingers out, still avoiding Sam’s sweet spot.

Dean pulled his fingers free, and lubed his cock, teasing the head around Sam’s hole.

“Fuck, Dean. Lemme come. Lemme come, please.”

“No.” Dean said, shoving inside and starting to fuck Sam.

Sam moaned, cock hanging heavy, leaking between his legs, and he whimpered, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets.

“Dean. Touch me. Go over my prostate. Do something. Please, god, please do something.”

“I won’t until I hear the words ‘Dean, I’m sorry for being a bad boy’ come out of your mouth.”

Sam moaned, growing harder as Dean fucked him, watching his cock slide inside of Sam.

“Dean…De’….” Sam panted, keening.

“You know what you need to do.” Dean said. “Apologize and you can come.”

“Dean…I’m….fucking Christ.”

“I think I’m fucking you, Sammy. Ready to apologize?”

“I’m sorry! Dean I’m sorry for being a bad boy!” Sam said. “Lemme come please! Dean, please, please, please!”

“Say 'I promise to try to be Dean’s good boy’.”

“I promise to try to be Dean’s good boy.” Sam whimpered.

Dean leaned down, lips inches away from Sam’s ear.

“Come.”

Sam cried out Dean’s name, coming on the panties and the sheets below, and he felt Dean’s cock pulse as Dean came inside of him.

When Sam could think straight, he was lying on the bed, Dean’s soft cock still inside of him, and Sam moaned softly.

“Always come so hard when this happens….” Dean murmured.

“Mmmm….” Sam grunted softly, pushing his hips back, and giving a clench around the sensitive cock, listening to Dean give a small gasp, losing his train of though.

Sam wasn’t sure what Dean would plan for him if he found out how much this turned him on. Probably do something that would turn him on even more. For now, Sam was content getting fucked with panties and thigh highs.


End file.
